


New Year, Old Tricks

by solarlotus



Category: Being Human (UK), Britchell - Fandom, The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Anal Sex, And Anders loves it, M/M, Mitchell is kinky, New Year, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarlotus/pseuds/solarlotus
Summary: Anders has sent out a rather revealing Christmas card. When Mitchell finds out he needs to show Anders that sort of thing is unacceptable. Which turns out to be quite a lot of fun. Set towards the end of my WIP Though the Heavens Fall.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just some holiday smut. Haven't written in ages so testing my writing bones really!
> 
> If you haven't read my fic Though the Heavens Fall then in this universe Mitchell is no longer a vampire, Ellen is Mitchell's mother, she's a ghost and they all live in New Zealand.

Anders was humming happily as he unpacked the vodka into the freezer. It was a beautiful day and the Mitchell was already stretched out by the pool sunbathing, something which always made Anders happy.  Added to that his New Year’s party drinks delivery had arrived and he and Ellen were filling the fridge and freezer with festive booze whilst she sang carols.

Their first New Year in their new house would be special and it would be the first New Year where Mitchell could feel his heart beat since 1916. Anders grinned again thinking about resting his head against Mitchell’s chest and listening to that still unfamiliar beat.

‘Ells,’ he said, opening the next box on the island of the large kitchen. ‘Did you order a whole crate of Baileys?’

‘I like it,’ she shrugged.

‘It’s a bit sickly,’ he said, turning his nose up.

‘Oh, I don’t think so,’ she said lightly.

‘That’s because you’re already dead. God, all this booze is making me thirsty, is it too early to start drinking?’

‘It’s eleven o’clock.’

‘Pubs open, perfect,’ he said, reaching for a bottle of wine. ‘Hey, John,’ Anders called, walking through to the patio door and leaning out onto the decking where Mitchell was stretched out by the pool in nothing but a small, tight pair of black swimming trunks. ‘Red or white?’

Mitchell looked up slowly, he’d been listening to an audiobook on his headphones, he often did that, finding it quietened the voices in his head.

‘Are we getting pissed today?’ Mitchell asked, smiling at Anders.

‘Why not? It’s New Year’s Eve and we have my bloody family coming later so I need to be a bit pissed for that. I think we still have some coke left somewhere too.’

‘I don’t think mum would like that,’ Mitchell hissed, peering over Anders’ shoulder.

‘That’s what she told you, did she?’ he said, raising an eyebrow.

‘Oh god, I don’t want to know.’ Mitchell sat up and stretched out. ‘Well, as it’s New Year’s Eve why don’t we open the champagne?’ He grinned at Anders. ‘Oh, can you do me a favour too, I need some sun cream on my back, can you rub some in for me?’

‘God, I love you,’ Anders breathed before going to fetch glasses and sun cream.

~

Mitchell and Anders were merrily tipsy by mid-afternoon, Anders lay in the shade and Ellen in the sun as they watched Mitchell swim lazy lengths. He stopped beside them and flipped to float on his back.

‘No, I think a bikini,’ Anders was saying to Ellen.

‘No! After six kids? Are you kidding?’ she cried.

‘But you have such a great rack who’d notice your tummy?’ he then squealed as Ellen whacked his leg with a newspaper.

‘What’s you on about?’ Mitchell asked.

‘Just deciding what swimming costume I’d wear if I could change these clothes,’ Ellen sighed. ‘Anders thinks I should wear a bikini.’

‘Anders,’ Mitchell scowled. ‘I don’t think mum’s a bikini person.’

‘Yes I am!’ Ellen said indignantly. ‘Your father always said I would have been a great nude model for artists, in fact he often wished he was an artist for that very reason.’

Anders began to laugh at the look on Mitchell’s face. ‘Ells would look beautiful in anything,’ Anders said, trying to placate her. ‘Just especially something that showed off her assets.’

‘Anders, shut up,’ Mitchell said, his eyebrows knitting together.

‘Look, I always say a good looking woman with a great pair should show them off. I say the same about you, that’s why I brought you those swim shorts.’

‘Mum, don’t smile at him, he’s objectifying women. Again.’

‘And you, dear.’

Mitchell hauled himself out the pool and walked over to Anders, looming over him.

‘Oi! You’re wet,’ Anders cried, watching the water drip off his body, forming little streams on his chest as the hairs slowly separated.

‘You’re going to be in trouble later,’ Mitchell growled under his breath, sending a shiver down Anders’ spine, before he grabbed a towel and started to rub himself down vigorously. ‘Little help, baby?’ he said sweetly holding up the bottle of sun cream and grinning smugly as he knew as Anders knelt beside him and started rubbing the cream into his back as he lay on the lounger, stretched out on his stomach, that Anders was having to hide his hard on from Ellen. ‘Don’t forget the back of my thighs,’ Mitchell said, picking up his ear phones again. ‘These shorts really don’t give a lot of coverage.’

Anders gulped.

~

By six o’clock the barbeque was on and Anders’ family had arrived, along with Ingrid, Stacey and Michele, plus Zeb, who had tagged along with Axl, in transports of delight at being at an actual god party and having his drinks poured by a ghost, who was invisible to him.

‘Ellen says,’ Axl told Zeb. ‘Do you want a burger or will you hold on for steak?’

‘Can I have both?’ Zeb asked.

Ellen rolled her eyes. ‘Why not?’ she said. ‘You look like you need a bit of feeding up. John was skinny when he was a teenager, but he filled out when he was older, quite muscular now, but he hits the gym too. Needs to keep his abs up now he’s gay, these gays care about a good body you see.’

‘She says yes,’ Axl told Zeb.

‘Are you talking about me?’ Anders asked, walking up and flinging an arm around Ellen. ‘I heard you mention muscular.’

‘You’re lovely, sweetheart, but I was talking about John.’

‘He’s very muscular,’ Anders agreed. ‘It’s so hot,’ he added as Ellen shot Axl an I-told-you-so look.

‘It is so weird how you have your arm in mid-air,’ Zeb said to Anders in awe.

‘It’s not in mid-air.’

‘It look like it is.’

‘Axl, is my arm in mid-air?’ Anders asked.

‘No, but I can see Ellen,’ Axl said, somewhat exasperated.

‘Oh behave,’ Ellen laughed. ‘And tell Zeb to help himself to sides, they’re all on the table.’

‘She says don’t eat too much, you’ll get fat,’ Anders said, before yelping as Ellen kicked him. ‘Bloody hell, for a ghost you can really hurt someone!’ he called as she vanished. ‘Bloody ghosts.’

‘What’s up?’ Mitchell asked, passing Anders a bottle of beer and putting his arm around his shoulders.

‘Your mum kicked me!’

‘For being a dick,’ Axl clarified.

‘Sounds about right,’ Mitchell nodded.

‘Oh, thanks for the Christmas card,’ Zeb piped up. ‘Very daring, Mitchell.’

Mitchell frowned in confusion as Anders smiled. ‘No worries.’

‘What Christmas card?’ Mitchell said. ‘I don’t send Christmas cards.’

‘Well, I think Dawn actually wrote it, but it said from both of you,’ Zeb said. ‘Ali loved it.’

‘Who’s Ali?’ Mitchell asked.

‘Our new flatmate, she doesn’t know about gods, so we lied and told her this was a stag do, but she has a real crush on Mitchell now, she’s gutted he’s gay.’

‘I keep telling you, chicks and dicks,’ Anders sighed.

‘But it’s not like you have any chicks these days,’ Zeb smiled, looking pleased to be rid of at least some competition for Ali’s affections.

‘No, it’s all dick, young Zeb,’ Anders confirmed. ‘And let me tell you, you really shouldn’t dismiss is without trying.’

‘Er, I’m good thanks.’

‘Hang on, what’s this Christmas card?’ Mitchell asked.

‘Don’t worry your pretty little head,’ Anders said, turning and kissing him full on the lips. Mitchell let Anders kiss him for a bit, then pushed him away. ‘Show me the card,’ he said sternly.

‘They’ve all been sent out,’ Anders smiled sweetly, kissing his neck this time.

Axl and Zeb had moved away from them now as Anders wrapped his arms around Mitchell, who promptly unwrapped them. ‘Tell me,’ Mitchell said again, breathing in his ear and then giving a gentle bite to his neck.

‘All gone,’ Anders insisted, slipping a hand inside his waistband as Michele called for them to get a room.

‘Oh no you don’t,’ Mitchell said, slipping out of his arms and walking across the room to where Dawn was sat on a large grey sofa, hand on her pregnant belly, eating a bowl of crisps. ‘Dawn,’ Mitchell said, sitting beside her and interrupting her conversation with Ingrid. ‘Did Anders ask you to send out Christmas cards from the two of us?’

‘Er, yes,’ she said, looking from Mitchell to Anders.

‘And what was on the Christmas card?’

‘He told me you choose it.’

‘Dawn, I’ve never heard of these Christmas cards before.’

‘Anders!’ she cried. ‘I told you and you said he loved it! I knew you were lying!’

‘I said he’d love to be admired,’ Anders said holding his hands up.

‘What’s the photo?’

‘You in a towel,’ she said, directing a furious scowl at Anders.

‘We need a word,’ Mitchell said, his face like thunder as he took Anders by the arm and steered him up the stairs and into their bedroom. Anders was still holding a glass of wine and half a smoked salmon blini and looked a little bewildered.

‘What’s all this?’ he asked trying to give off an air of innocence.

‘Show me the card.’

‘Card?’

‘The Christmas card.’ Mitchell pulled out his phone and after a few taps pulled up the Instagram page Anders had created about him and his mouth dropped open in horror, when as expected, there was a post showing off J:PR’s Christmas card.

‘You are fucking kidding me,’ Mitchell said, his voice rising as he studied the picture. He was emerging from the bathroom in nothing but a small towel which was low slung on his hips. His hair was tousled and his head thrown back with laughter, his mouth split into a wide grin. He remembered the day, Anders had been telling him about his meeting and how he’d fallen asleep causing Dawn to staple his thigh under the table. The shot was in black and white with a border of bells and red ribbon.

‘It’s my favourite photo of you,’ Anders said, shrugging his shoulders and sounding surprisingly serious. ‘You look so happy, hot obviously too, but you’re laughing, you always scowl in photographs.’

Mitchell looked at Anders standing there looking worried. He sighed, looked at the picture again and shook his head. He was embarrassed by a photo of him in nothing but a towel being sent to all Anders’ clients and their family and friends, but it was kind of sweet too, a bit like that Instagram page. Mitchell put his arms around Anders and smiled as Anders embraced him, burying his face in Mitchell’s shoulder.

‘You realise I’m going to have to punish you for this,’ Mitchell said, a smirk spreading over his face. ‘I can’t let this slide, Anders.’

‘Whatever,’ Anders sighed, breathing Mitchell in.

‘You’re not having my cock.’ Mitchell smirked again as he waited for the reaction.

‘What?’ Anders cried. ‘Don’t be ridiculous, you’d never be able to hold out,’ he added dismissively.

‘Do you remember our first night?’ Mitchell asked, walking Anders back to the bed and pushing him down until he was on his back and Mitchell was lying on top of him, hands around Anders’ wrists, pinning him down.

‘Yeah,’ Anders panted, his cock rapidly hardening.

‘Do you remember how I sucked you cock?’ Anders nodded, swallowing. God, he remembered. Mitchell had slammed the door, pushed Anders against it and dropped to his knees. Anders remembered exploding in his mouth and pleading, almost crying, as Mitchell sucked every last drop from him and swallowed it all.

‘And after that I was so hard I nearly came in my pants,’ Mitchell laughed. ‘God, I could have come with the slightest touch, but I didn’t, did I?’

‘No,’ Anders murmured. Instead Mitchell had lifted a boneless Anders to the bed, thrown him down, undressed him and kissed him all over until Anders was hard again. Then Mitchell had rolled onto his back and asked to be fucked.

‘I wanted to feel you in me, I needed to feel you fucking me to know it was real. And I held out until you were fucking me, because I wanted to come on your cock. And you have no idea how much I wanted you, how much I wanted to roll you over and fuck your tight little hole in that hallway, but I waited. Because when you’re as old as me you learn that good things come to those who wait.’

‘You know, I never told you this, I never even realised myself, but I fell in love with you that night,’ Anders whispered, alcohol and lust loosening his tongue.

‘Of course you did,’ Mitchell laughed, his irises now black as night. ‘See I realised very soon that you were a needy, whining little cock slut who’d never be happy unless he was stuffed full of cock, which is why I made you wait. I mean I wanted to get off on your gorgeous cock of course, but I knew you would never be happy until you were stuffed with _my_ cock, so I made you wait.’

‘Bastard,’ Anders breathed, kissing Mitchell’s neck and trying to rut against him.

‘Yes, I am. I know what you want now, like I knew then. We move together, Anders, we’re as one, our bodies, our souls. I know you’re aching for me to fill you now, that your beautiful tight arse is just crying out for my cock. You can’t get it from anyone else, can you? What I give you, the way I make you feel. Because I know you and know what I filthy little cock-whore you are and I know what you need.’

‘Yes, yes, only you,’ Anders breathed, he was rutting madly now, desperately trying to get some friction and kissing every inch of Mitchell he could reach. He wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close, wanting to be closer still, wanting to become one.

‘Well, you can’t have me,’ Mitchell growled in his ear, laughing at Anders’ mewl. ‘I can wait, but you won’t have my cock this year, you’re a little brat and you need to be punished.’

‘Spank me then,’ Anders begged as Mitchell laughed, sitting up and reaching for the bedside table where he opened the top drawer and rooted about.

‘Spank you? You enjoy that.’

‘Tie me up, I hate that.’

Mitchell laughed. ‘Lying little slut,’ he said, shaking his head, before yanking Anders’ jeans down, swiftly followed by his boxers. Anders let out a moan as Mitchell took his cock in his mouth and gave it a long, wet suck, swirling his tongue around the head before pulling off.

‘Please,’ Anders whispered, trying to keep a hold of himself.

‘Turn over, on your hands and knees, I want your pretty arse and no more whining,’ Mitchell snapped. Anders flailed around trying to turn over, his jeans and boxers around his knees, restricting his movement. He was panting, sure he was going to get fucked, he was hard and dripping onto the sheets, he knew there was just the door between them and a houseful of guests and he’d have to keep quiet as Mitchell pounded into him.

But Mitchell didn’t even undo his flies. He just stroked Anders’ cheeks for a few moments before inserting a lubed finger gently.

‘Please,’ Anders whispered. ‘I’ll be really quiet.’

‘You want me fuck you? Of course you do, you little slut. But you’ve been a naughty boy, Anders Johnson, a brat and that Christmas card was very cheeky. You’re not getting what you want.’

‘I’m sorry, I’ll make it up to you, anything, I’ll be so good,’ Anders said, gripping the pillow with his fist as Mitchell added another finger, he stretched Anders for a few moments, laughing softly as Anders tried to fuck himself on his fingers.

‘Look at you. Desperate to be stuffed. Fucking yourself like a dirty little slut who loves his hole filled.’ Mitchell bent down and bit one of Anders’ buttocks, before licking from his hole to his balls, enjoying the increased moans that were being muffled into the pillow.

Then suddenly the fingers were gone and Anders was being filled again. But the cry he let out was one of disappointment.

‘No, no, please.’

‘Aww, is that not what you wanted?’ Mitchell asked, pushing the small purple butt plug fully in. It was the smallest one they owned, only used when Mitchell wanted to torture Anders, to draw it out, stimulate him, but never give him anything close to satisfaction.

‘You bastard,’ Anders whimpered, rolling over onto his back as Mitchell grabbed a tissue to wipe his hands and leaned down to kiss Anders softly.

‘You are going to go out there and be good, I will monitor your behaviour and if you’re good enough I will fuck you before the end of the night.’ He stroked Anders’ cheek, smiling as Anders began kissing his hand reverently. ‘That means no bratiness, no rudeness, no flirting with other people, no attempts to be a cock tease and no having crude conversations with my mother.’

Anders nodded. ‘Anything, baby,’ he said, pushing himself up to kiss Mitchell. ‘One more suck?’ he asked grinning and nodding as his rock hard prick.

‘That would come under the definition of both bratiness and being a naughty, filthy prick tease,’ Mitchell said. He then reached into the bedside drawer again and pulled out a cock ring, looking at Anders with a wicked grin. ‘And just to make sure, because I know what a brat you are,’ he said, snapping it on, before lowering his head and taking Anders in his mouth in one go.

Anders let out a drawn out mewl, Mitchell was going for it for all he was worth, licking and sucking deep and wet. Then he suddenly pulled off and got up, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, gave Anders a peck on the lips and strode off.

‘Remember to make yourself decent,’ Mitchell said with a wink as he walked out the door.

~

The rest of the evening dragged for Anders. Every movement was stimulating, it was driving him crazy. He stayed close to Mitchell, wanting to touch him, be in his affections. Mitchell allowed him to be close, even as he chatted with their guests and laughed at observations that Anders was unusually quiet.

Midnight came and went in a cacophony of fireworks, greetings and a big kiss from Mitchell, who whispered how much he loved Anders as they watched the fireworks over the harbour. Anders didn’t say it back, he rarely did, but instead pressed himself into Mitchell’s side, feeling vulnerable and on edge.

Mitchell sat on a chair a little away from the others and pulled Anders onto his lap. They were on the decking watching the fireworks and Mitchell lit a cigarette, blowing the smoke away from Anders who was snuggling into his neck.

‘You alright, baby?’ Mitchell asked, smirking to himself.

‘I need you,’ Anders whispered into his neck.

‘I know. We established that you’re a needy little slut who craves my cock some time ago.’

‘John, please,’ Anders breathed. He was getting hard again, sitting on Mitchell’s lap had jogged the plug, making it press into his prostate more. He was fisting the back of Mitchell’s t-shirt, breathing fast. Mitchell smiled and took a long drag on his cigarette, he loved Anders like this, he loved the way he openly wanted him, how he would cling to him, beg him. He loved the way his cheeks were flushed a slight pink and his hair hung in his eyes, curling slightly. He loved how his skin tasted salty with sweat and his hot breath warmed Mitchell’s skin.

‘And to think you were worried we only had good sex because I was a vampire,’ Mitchell tutted, laughing to himself as Anders kissed him and stroked his hair, he loved Anders stroking his hair.

‘I was wrong,’ Anders said, his fingers twirling the curls that were forming in the short hair at the back of Mitchell’s neck. ‘So wrong, it gets better and better, even though you have to breathe when you suck me off now. God, I want you to blow me tonight, please, I’ll do anything for you, anything.’

Mitchell stroked Anders’ thigh, considering. He was starting to get hard himself now, Anders’ agitated wriggling and hopeless arousal was infectious. Mitchell leaned over to a nearby table and put out his cigarette.

‘Come on, baby,’ he growled to Anders. ‘They won’t hear a thing with that lot going off.’

~

Mitchell actually pushed Anders hard onto the bed and scrambled out of his jeans and boxers, whipping his shirt off and crawling over Anders until he straddled his face. He pulled Anders head toward his cock and let Anders kiss and lick for a few moments before slapping his cock across Anders’ face, wiping the wet mixture of salvia and pre-come over his cheek.

‘Suck,’ Mitchell ordered, thrusting into Anders’ mouth and letting out a moan as Anders greedily complied. Mitchell watched his lips become swollen and red, his mouth get wet and sloppy, god how he loved that sight, before he pulled out and practically tore Anders’ clothes off, kissing and biting down his body.

‘You know New Year was always the big party for vampires,’ he grunted as he threw Anders’ legs over his shoulders as Anders panted beneath him. ‘When we took what was ours.’ His eyes never went completely black anymore, but Anders could have sworn that when he was very angry or very horny his hazel irises became pitch black. Anders cock twitched again at the sight.

‘You are mine,’ Mitchell continued, whipping out the small plug and unclasping the cock ring as Anders let out a cry. ‘You’re all mine and I am yours. Always. And I’m taking what is mine.’ With that he thrust into Anders in one long stroke, both of them letting out a loud moan as they were joined.

It was hard and rough, Mitchell pinned Anders beneath him with all his strength, wrapped his hands around his throat reverently, stroking, before leaning in suddenly and biting. Both let out a cry as Mitchell’s teeth met his skin and started to suck. Anders was coming, spurts of come splashing hotly between their bellies.

Mitchell was ravaging him, he didn’t draw blood, not now he was free of his deadly fangs, but there was a huge livid bruise on Anders’ neck. And it didn’t stop, he was now biting at Anders’ chest, sucking a dark bruise again. And all the while Anders encouraged him, told him to take him, to fuck him harder.

‘Make me yours,’ Anders begged. ‘I’m still fucking hard, fuck, John, fuck me.’ Anders tossed his head from side to side and let out a guttural moan as Mitchell’s pace became uneven and he fisted a hand in Anders’ hair. ‘I’m yours, I’m yours,’ Anders moaned as Mitchell let go and cried out, filling Anders as he came, before stilling, exhausted.

‘You’re still hard,’ Mitchell said, panting as he slid out of Anders. Anders nodded. ‘Can’t have that,’ Mitchell whispered. ‘Come for me, make yourself come while you look at me.’

Anders smiled as he wrapped a hand around his cock and began stroking fast, he buried his other hand in Mitchell’s hair, pulling him closer. ‘I’m yours,’ Anders whispered before he screwed his face up and with a strangled moan came again over his fist.

~

‘We should go back out there,’ Mitchell said. ‘We’re the hosts.’

‘Fuck ‘em,’ Anders said, his head was on Mitchell’s chest and he was listening to his heartbeat. ‘There’s plenty of booze and your mum’s around.’

‘Sorry about the marks,’ Mitchell said again, tightening his arms around Anders. He felt terrible, Anders had a two inch wide, bright purple bruise on his neck and several smaller ones over his shoulder and chest.

‘Don’t worry,’ Anders said with a grin. ‘Everyone who sees it will instantly know I’m having much better sex than me. Anyway, it’s good you can let go of your inner Dracula without killing anyone now.’

‘I shouldn’t…’

‘Make me come?’

‘You’re really kinky,’ Mitchell said, almost shyly now.

‘Says Dracula.’

‘Happy New Year, darlin’,’ Mitchell whispered, kissing his hair.

‘I love you,’ Anders replied, closing his eyes and going to sleep.

 

 

 

 


End file.
